Flashy Food
by RoMythe
Summary: Qui-Gon has something what he loves. And Obi-Wan takes it away. What do you get? Find it out! This was for a contest. It's finished.


**This was made for a contest of PadawanoftheRepublic. The sentence "Ah! Set one foot closer to this food, Obi-Wan, and I'll have you arrested." must be in the story. Oh well, enough. just enjoy!  
**  
**Flashy Food**

Qui-Gon Jinn walked through the front door of his apartment. He was _finally_ home after a way to long session with the *&^%$! Council members.

Ah, he thought. I shouldn't think that.

"_But they were annoying. Very annoying_…." said a voice in the back of his head.

He grimaced. Now he was starting to talk to himself.

"_Yeah well, what do you want? You always defies them. They want revenge." _

'Arg! Stop it!' and he slapped himself with the palm of his hand. He really was getting crazy. And old, as his brat of a padwan had told him.

He was not old. And not crazy. Definitely not.

Oh! Obi-Wan! He had almost forgotten him.

He looked around, to see if his padawan was there. But no, he wasn't.

He looked at the table. Ahhh, there it was. In his eyes, his most beloved almost beamed.

"Hello sweetheart, here I am. Now we're finally alone."

He smiled inwardly at the thought of him eating the cherries of the curved figure and-

BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP!

Argh, not now! He thought, and he grabbed his comm. It was Mace's number. Damn. Was he finally done with the council, wanted Mace to pester him.

With trouble he hid his frustration.

"Qui-Gon here"

"Hey Qui, in for a sparring match?"

He inwardly groaned. He felt much for it to yell "No!' and then to throw his com out of the window.  
Not a god idea. He had done it before, and then… He shuddered at the thought.

Obi-Wan's friend Bant had found it and showed it to her friends… And then Tahl had called him.

The humiliation… Obi-Wan still called him Qui-Poo or Quiggy, when he wanted to irritate his poor master.

"Err, Qui? Are you still there?" A questioning voice came out of his comm.

"What? O yes, sure. Sparring. Fine."

"Good!" Mace's happy voice said.

"See you in ten minutes in the main Salle."

" Very well. See you there"

He quickly strode to the Salle.

Then something struck him.

The MAIN Salle.

He entered the large Salle, and saw Mace smiling.

And a lot of people. A lot.

He grimaced. Ohh, what had he done now.

Mace wanted to kick his butt in front of half the Temple? He hardened. Good. Mace would get the sparring match of his live.

_**Three hours later. **_

A very sweaty Qui-Gon walked back to his quarters. But he was pleased. Ha. Mace wanted to spar, well he got one. He beat Mace three times in a row.

After that, the crowd decided it wasn't fun anymore, and walked away.

Mace was now quite… Oh well. Not his problem.

Now he could finally be with his adored. Ahh, that sounded like a good plan.. But first a shower. He couldn't go like this!

He entered his apartment, and headed straight to the refresher. After a short shower, and a long hair-combing, he was finally done.

He went to his most favored, and then he saw his padawan.

Obi-Wan was getting closer and closer. At the couch. With HIS beloved. He couldn't believe it.

He roared, and then:

"Ah! Set one foot closer to this food, Obi-Wan, and I'll have you arrested."

Obi-Wan almost jumped through the plafond. He looked at his fuming master, in shock

"Ma-master?"

"You were going to eat it, weren't you?"

"Y-yes?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi! How_ dare _you_! _It's MINE! I've waited TWO days, TWO WHOLE days, before I could eat my Uj cake! I'm very disappointed in you. Give me my Uj'ala, and then meditate on this for two hours!"

Obi-Wan looked at his master as if he went mad. Well at a certain point of view, he did.

"But master, that's so-

"- I don't care! Go to your room!

Obi-Wan stood up, and went to his room, but not before-

"Obi-Wan! Give me my Uj'ala!

Obi-Wan blinked. Once. Twice. And then he gave a very cheeky smile, on that meant trouble. He raised his hand with Qui-Gon's Uj'ala slowly. And then consumed the whole cake at once. He gulped. And smirked.

"Well master, I do understand why you've waited so long for this. It is truly delicious!"

Qui-Gon glared at him. He looked very dangerous.

Obi-Wan's smile slowly disappeared.

The next thing what happened, could be heard though the whole temple.

"OBI-WAN!"

Several Jedi would peek around their doors to see what happened.

And a few would see a padawan, running for his live, and then seconds later a very idly looking Qui-Gon Jinn, with his lightsaber ignited.

Two of those Jedi were Mace and Master Yoda.

They saw a flash of beige, and then a second flash, a green one.

The long Jedi master grinned, looking rather smug at Yoda, who was also smirking.

"Ah, it seems someone has stolen Qui-Gons Uj'ala again." said Mace, looking at Yoda.

" When you did that, I seem to remember. Through the whole temple, running for your live you did"

And with that, the two esteemed Jedi Masters laughed, and returned back to their duty.

**So, did you liked it? Oh, for those who didn't understand what Uj'ala is; it's a Mandalorian cake, with fruit.**


End file.
